Sharing Dreams Across Time
by MoonlitBlade
Summary: 2 years after Assassins Creed I & II our heroes are looking for guidance. Where better to search besides the Apple than in their dreams. It is in this world that everyone is truly connected and where our heroes will meet. 1st Altair 2nd Ezio 3nd Both
1. Altair: Two Years Later

"Altair please, I really don't think this is a good ide-"  
"Malik!" The hooded assassin turned to his dearest friend and most trusted comrade, a fierce fire burning in his amber glare.  
"This is something I need to do. It has been two years since I have killed the Master-"  
Even now Altair referred to the treacherous Al Mualim, the closest thing he ever had to a father figure, with a little respect.  
"-two years since we recovered the Apple, two years since you lost your brother and your arm over a dangerous relic and my own stupidity."  
Malik opened his mouth to protest, to remind Altair that he no longer considered him to be the same arrogant novice that had caused so much terror and bloodshed in Solomon's Temple, an event that seemed so long ago in his mind.  
Altair raised his hand, stopping the rafiq from repeating words that he had heard many times before, words he did not believe he truly deserved and could therefore never truly accept them.  
"I know you no longer blame me what I did, I was a proud, rash, and foolish excuse for an assassin then but-"  
"But the assassin that stands before me is neither proud nor rash, an assassin worthy of guiding the Brotherhood." Malik said interrupted softly, revealing his true admiration for his friend, his brother, but his voice rose with anger as he continued insistently, "However what you have been doing proves that you are still quite foolish!"  
They were silent for the next few minutes, both staring at each other, eyes narrowed, neither wishing to back down on their stance over the matter.  
The tension between the two was so thick it could have been sliced through with the blades that both kept on their person at all times.  
However the silence was soon broken… by a poor and unsuspecting novice.  
A young assassin turned the corner and spotted the two assassins he had been looking for at the far end of the corridor. Not immediately noticing the tension between the two, he ran excitedly up to them, waving a maimed hand, one which was missing a ring finger, in greeting.  
"Master Altair, Master Malik! I've been looking everywhere for-" what had started out as an excited statement had faded into a pitiful whimper when the boy was unintentionally placed under the murderous glares of two extremely dangerous assassins when they both simultaneously turned their heads to look at the novice.  
Beads of sweat poured down the poor boys face, his eyes dilated in fear,  
"I erm, I s-see this is a- um bad time… I'll-I'll come back later,"  
Without waiting for a reply from his seniors, the now extremely frightened novice ran down the corridor…. most likely heading to the safety of his room to cry.

They stared after the poor boy before turning to one another once more, golden amber meeting chocolate brown. However their expressions of anger were now replaced by wary ones.  
Altair sighed, the first to speak up,  
"Malik, I understand your concern and I-" he looked away hesitantly, his hooded cowl hiding his eyes, "…. I thank you for this… and for the trust you have given me, trust I am sure I do not deserve"  
Malik was taken aback by this, it was not often that Altair brought down his barriers, truly opened himself up to others, even to himself, but Altair was not finished. He met Malik's gaze once more, his topaz colored eyes now burning with determination.  
"But you must understand, I need to understand why all of this has happened, what my role is in all this, and this-"  
He held up the Apple which had been clenched in his hand the entire time. The relic, which was now warm from his own body heat, glowed softly in the dim candlelight that illuminated the dark corridor and Altair stared at it thoughtfully as he continued,  
"-this will help me do just that"  
Malik watched his comrade ponder over the mysterious golden sphere and sighed in defeat, it was obvious that the Grand Master Assassin, now leader of the Brotherhood, would not be swayed.  
But as his friend, he felt obligated to try one more time. He could see the dark circles underneath Altair's eyes... he did not want Altair to work himself to the grave.  
"Altair, my friend… my Brother" at this, Altair glanced at up at Malik.  
It was rare for the one-armed assassin to refer to him with such an endearing term, a term he had reserved for his last blood relation, that had been taken away from him far too soon.  
"I understand how you feel but if you continue to delve in to it depths I fear that-" here Malik faltered, a mix of emotions flashing through his eyes, "what if you lose yourself as Al Mualim did?" he demanded as he stepped towards his friend, clasping his arm onto one of Altair's broad shoulders  
"What if- what if I lose the only person akin to family I have left to a madness that has consumed so many others?" compassion and sadness were evident in the dark haired man's eyes as he said this.  
Altair was truly taken aback at this point. Malik had just completely opened himself up to him, he who taken so much from him.  
Altair closed his eyes and sighed as he brought his hand up to grasp the hand that firmly held onto his shoulder.  
When he opened his eyes again, Malik knew that the stubborn assassin would not listen to him.  
"There is knowledge that I am in desperate need of my friend, and the Apple is the only thing that will give me the answer."  
The sadness in Malik's eyes grew but Altair would not be stopped and he released his friend with reluctance.  
With a reassuring glance that had little effect on the worried cripple, Altair marched (strutted) down the corridor.  
He stopped suddenly and looked back at Malik, much to his surprise, and gave him a small smile.  
"however if I do become mad, I expect you will be there to beat some sense into me… or kill me if the need arises"  
Malik was left to figure out whether or not his friend had been kidding as Altair continued down the candlelit corridor, determined to find the answers he sought within the Apple.

Altair pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, his other hand clenched firmly behind his back.  
The Master Assassins stood before the large window that overlooked Masyaf in his study, the study that had once belonged to his surrogate father. The dim rays of dawn peaked feebly through the window and stars could still be seen in the still dark sky.  
Altair had delved inside the Apple for hours but he found himself with more questions than answers. If anything he found himself farther from the truth than he was in the first place.  
He sunk into his chair, glancing at the Piece of Eden, which now rested on his desk, with a sigh before opening a fresh bottle of ink and taking a quill into his hand. He rubbed the feathered instrument thoughtfully against his chin before placing his pen to paper, continuing his contemplations within his Codex.  
"Who were The Ones That Came Before? What brought them here? How long ago? Centuries? Millennia? Longer still? So little remains of them... What drove them out? What of these artifacts? Messages in a bottle? Tools left behind to aid and guide us? Or do we fight for control over their refuse, giving divine purpose and meaning to little more than discarded toys?"  
He sighed once more before rising from his seat, small pops and cracks could be heard as his stiff limbs were put into motion. He blew out the candles upon his desk before tiredly trudging towards his room.  
As he walked the Apple now slapped dully against his leg as it hung loosely from a pouch secured tightly to his sash.  
The moment he entered his room he began to undress and disarm himself. Altair was left standing in only his pants, his hidden blade the only weapon still on his person, as always. His battle scarred skin and toned muscles reflected the dim moonlight that shone through the lone window in his room.  
As he sunk gratefully into the cushions within his room and for once he felt sleep coming upon him, a luxury that had evaded him for several days now.

One last thought crossed his mind as he faded into darkness,  
'Perhaps sleep would provide more insight than this unfathomable relic'


	2. Ezio: Two Years Later

"Ezio per piacere, I really don't think this is a good ide-"  
"Leonardo!" The hooded Assassin turned to his dearest friend and most trusted ally, a fierce fire burning in his deep brown eyes.  
"This is something I need to do. It already been two years since I defeated Borgia"  
He said the Templar's name with disgust. Although he knows it was the right decision to let him live, Ezio could not help regretting it at some points for the Templars had become an even more annoying and persistent thorn at his side.  
"-two years since I recovered the Apple and the Staff, two years since I have opened the Vault, but still I am no closer to understanding what Minerva had said!"  
Ezio sighed and pushed his hood back, allowing Leonardo watch as the assassin's angered expression dissolved into one of sadness  
"It has been 25 years since my father and my brothers died, and I still feel that I have not done them justice."  
Leonardo opened his mouth to protest, to remind that there was nothing he could have done for his family, that what's done is done. In his mind, he was sure that the deceased assassin would be very proud of his son.  
Ezio would have none of this however and raised his hand to prevent the genius of repeating words that he had heard many times before, words he felt he did not truly deserve and could therefore never truly accept them.  
"Mio amico per piacere, spare me the lecture. I know I was ignorant then, naïve, and stupid but-"  
"But the skilled assassino that stands before me in no longer any of those things… well perhaps still a bit stupid" Leonardo said, a small smile gracing his lips.  
"there is nothing you could have done to change their fate, but I assure you mio caro amico," Leonardo placed a comforting hand on Ezio's caped shoulder "if Signore Giovanni could see how much his son has grown, he would be bursting with pride…"  
On a slightly sadder note he added, "… I believe the same could be said about Signore Mario as well…"  
To this, Ezio had no reply. Both were quiet as they remembered the manner in which the boisterous assassin met his end.  
It was not long after the Ezio's acquisition of the two Pieces of Eden that the Templar tried to take them back when Ezio had returned to Monteriggioni to store them there. They were well prepared for this and had fought valiantly to protect their home... unfortunately he had not done enough.  
The Templars had snuck up upon the villa while they had all been asleep... well most of them anyways. Ezio and Caterina Sforza were … err... preoccupied...

In the end, not only did they lose the Apple to Cesare Borgia, Rodrigo's pezzo di merda son, Caterina had been taken hostage and Mario...  
Ezio tried to reach his uncle, one of his few remaining family members, in time but he and Mario were both shot.

Mario lay dead and Ezio lay broken and defeated.

But not for long, Ezio has been carefully regrouping the Assassins preparing them for the battles that were sure to come, with Cesare at the forefront of his mind.  
Ezio was broken from his reverie when Leonardo broke the silence to continue his previous statement.  
"But I do not believe they would approve of you meddling with the Pieces of Eden! Even Altair knew of the dangers those relics possessed and this is not even the one he possessed!"  
Ezio merely frowned and shifted his eyes towards the end of the circular room they were standing in to gaze upon the statue of the legendary ancestor, his lively dark eyes meeting lifeless grey ones. His gaze travelled downwards towards the base of the statue. Where Altair's armor had once lay several years prior now rested both the Staff, secured safely behind the metal grille.  
Ezio had Leonardo modify the locking mechanism after he decided to keep the Pieces here. Now, along with the six other seals, a seventh was now required to access Altair's statue.  
Ezio and Leonardo stood in the middle of the room where a small circular impression could be seen on the stone floor beneath their feet.  
In his hand, Ezio held the seventh seal. As all the others did, this seal bore a symbol.  
Ezio looked it over quietly, tracing the engraved tresses of the feather inlaid on the seal. He felt this to would be an appropriate symbol, one that made reference to both his and Altair's names but more importantly, he felt it gave more significance to the feathers that his younger brother had so dearly cherished.  
He turned to his friend once more, a serious look in his eyes.  
"I know how you feel Leonardo but I am afraid this is something I must do."  
He took a step towards the statue, letting the arm Leonardo had on his shoulder fall to the floor.  
"I do not understand any of this talk of Prophets and temples and- and Those Who Came Before-"  
He did not look back at Leonardo but at the Piece of Eden, which seemed to be calling out to him, as he continued.  
"-but perhaps these will fix that."  
Leonardo was silent for a minute before giving a small breathy laugh.  
Ezio turned around to give his friend a peculiar look but instead found himself in one of the man's warm embraces. Although he was surprised at first, he soon returned the kind artist's hug.  
When they pulled away from each other, Leonardo gave Ezio a warm but sad smile.  
With a small shrug of defeat Leonardo sighed "I see you will not be swayed my stubborn friend. Well should you become mad as many others have before you, I will be right here to knock some sense back into you…"  
At this Ezio could not help but smile, not only because he found the pacifist's threat amusing but also because Leonardo was truly the only person who understood him most. His friend- no his brother- was always there for him through every trial and tribulation.  
"… but should you remain sane… well then those old relics could not be that dangerous if they could not corrupt your little brain"  
"Hey!"  
Soon the laughter of both men could be echoing of the walls of the tomb. As there laughter subsided, Ezio pulled his friend into his strong embrace once more.  
"Grazie mio amico"  
Leonardo smiled at him before turning to walk out of the tomb, his red cape swishing slightly behind him. As he began to ascend the stairs his smile slowly turned into a frown.  
He truly hoped that he would not have to bludgeon the assassin in the head when he saw him again

Ezio rubbed his beard in thoughtful frustration, his other hand gripping one of his knees.  
The Master Assassin sat in the center of the circular tomb, glaring at the statue of his ancestor. The torches that illuminated the room cast an eerie shadow over Altair's marble face, giving the impression that Altair was glaring back at his descendent.  
Ezio, who was always left with more questions than answers when he had the Apple, was completely dumbfounded without it. Without it, he could barely hope to ascertain the abilities of the second Piece of Eden, besides what he had seen it accomplish at the Vatican. He had been messing with the golden rod for hours, had even swung it around in the air a few times for the hell of it and he still couldn't figure out how the hell to work the damned things! The Staff lay several feet in front of him, gleaming in the torchlight as if to mock him.  
With a frustrated sigh he gave up. He stood up, various joints popping in disagreement with the action. He pushed one foot underneath the shaft of the Staff. With a flick of his ankle, the Staff was momentarily airborne before landing softly into Ezio's outstretched hand.  
Humming softly, he strutted up to the statue of Altair, spinning the Piece of Eden fluently in his hand as he did so. With one last twist he placed the relic at the base of his statue, bowing in respect to his ancestor before proceeding to secure the Piece of Eden behind the metal bars.

Ezio tiredly trudged up the stone staircase  
He had contemplated many times before on taking the artifact with him at all times but he had always decided against it.

He walked slowly into Mario's study... or what was left of it anyways... Cesare's attack had left the villa in disrepair...

Rubbing his eyes with a sigh, Ezio glanced at Altair's Codex that still stood on the crumbling wall to his right.  
Even Altair struggled with dealing with the temptations of the Apple and, even though the Apple was no longer under his possesion, the Staff had just as much an attraction for him.

Ezio hoped that Leonardo's fears would not turn into reality.  
He dismissed these thoughts with a shake of his head before sealing the hidden tomb, the bookcase that hid the entrance leaving none the wiser. The hidden tomb that Ezio left in his wake always brought back the memory of when he had first donned the hood, when he had first found the hidden doorway in his father's study, the first time he had ever used his Eagle Vision.  
A melancholy atmosphere overcame Ezio as he climbed the ladder to his room in the attic.

Even with the gapping wholes in the walls caused by the cannon fire from the Borgia attack, Ezio like his room as it was

besides... the damaged walls gave the room more... err... mystic...?  
With a gentle sigh he began to undress and disarm himself. Ezio was left standing in his leggings, his left hidden blade the only weapon still on his person, as always. His battle scarred skin and toned muscles reflected the dim moonlight, as did his beaded necklace, which shone through the damaged walls.  
As he sunk gratefully into the cushions within his room, one last thought crossed his mind as he faded into darkness,  
"Perhaps some sleep will be more informative than those infernal artifacts"


	3. Altair & Ezio:Sharing Dreams Across Time

_In the realm of dreams there is no time, no space, no great land masses separated by massive bodies of water. It is in this world that everyone is truly connected._

The sky was midnight black, the stars and the full moon shining almost unnaturally bright. The lush green meadow stretched out for ages, seeming to have no end. The grass rose knee high for the two men who stood within.  
Neither had acknowledged the other's presence yet, for they were too entranced by the surreal scenery, and unnatural tranquility taking over both.  
Simultaneously they looked away from the scenery finally noticing the other's presence, neither meeting the other's eyes for they were hidden beneath the shadow of their hoods.  
Slowly they pushed through the long grass stopping when they were several feet away from the other.  
They were shared many similarities yet many differences as well.  
Both had a vertical scar on the right side of their mouth. They were almost the exact same height, give or take an inch, and shared the same posture. They evened walked the same way  
Both were robed however, one's was white and simple, the other's dark and elegant  
Slowly, they reached up and pushed back there hoods.  
There indifferent expressions barely revealed their surprise that was reflected in both of their eyes.  
They had the exact same faces; the only differences were the darker one's thicker beard and longer hair and their differing eye colors.  
Neither had ever met each other but they recognized each other immediately, and not just because of their shocking resemblance to one another.  
Throughout the many times Altair dived into the Apple, he had seen many visions of the future. He had seen strange metal buildings that reached high into the sky, strange inventions that carried people across the sky. He had also seen the progression of the Brotherhood throughout the ages. He had seen this man several times before within the Apple seen his tragedies and his triumphs. Altair would have been more than willing to break the silence, as pleasant as it was, however he could not bring himself to remember the Italian assassins name…  
The other was suffering no such problem.  
Ezio was absolutely dumbstruck. Altair, although long since dead, was clearly several years younger than Ezio. But this was hardly at the forefront of his mind at the moment.

Here before his very eyes stood _Altair Ibn La'Ahad_.

_The_ Altair.

The _Legendary Grand Master Assassin _Altair.

Starring at the renowned assassin in awe was all he could do to keep himself from squealing like a petty little girl. After a small struggle to find his voice, which had somehow gotten caught in his throat, he stuttered to say something to his ancestor.  
"I- I cannot believe this… I- I am actually in the presence of The Altair… I- I do not know what else to say"  
Ezio laughed nervously and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.  
Although Ezio had clearly been speaking in Italian, Altair's brain clearly registered it in Arabic. He was sure the long haired assassin would be able to understand him as well.  
Altair could not help but smile, even if it was a small one. He found his descendant's nervousness rather amusing.  
He chuckled, "there is no need to be nervous…"  
"Oh, my apologies. Where are my manners? I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze… and I already know who you are"  
Altair nodded "I know of you as well, the Apple has shown me a great deal about you"  
"Really?" Ezio frowned, "well it hasn't shown me anything helpful"  
This caused Altair to frown as well.  
"You have the Apple?" when he had dived into its depths, the artifact had never revealed to Altair who its future owners would be.  
"Yes… well I did... however the Staff is the tricky one…"  
Altair's eyes narrowed "you have two Pieces of Eden?" he asked in disbelief  
"Yes… no... the Apple was taken by Templars..." Ezio's last word dripping with distaste at the memory of his loss.

"I was hoping that at least the Staff would be helpful but I'm afraid that I may never be able to understand the purpose of these Pieces of Eden. Trying to figure out those relics is one thing, but now that I must regroup the Brotherhood as well..."  
Altair remained silent at this so Ezio continued  
"Perhaps… perhaps you could give me some advice?" Ezio asked eagerly, any advice Altair had to offer would surely be useful.  
It took Altair a minute to realize that the older assassin had just asked him for guidance.  
After a minute of pondering he answered, "I am afraid I myself do not have much knowledge of these relics." Ezio hung his head in disappointment "However-" he pulled his head back up expectantly.  
Altair closed the distance between the two of them and clasped his maimed hand firmly onto one of Ezio's shoulders.  
"I have seen what you are capable of through the Apple, and I believe that if anyone is going to figure out what this Staff is capable of, it is you, Ezio Auditore." The Italian name sounded slightly strange coming from the Arabs lips nevertheless his words sounded assuring to the long haired assassin.

"and I know that you will bring the Brotherhood back stronger than ever"  
Ezio smiled, "thank you Altair… but may I offer a suggestion to you as well?"  
Altair quirked an eyebrow at the assassin but nodded anyways  
"I understand how important it is for you to understand the Apple and improve the Brotherhood, and I know how significant your findings will be-"  
Altair smiled once more, feeling proud that his hard work was not all for naught  
"-but even the legendary Grand Master Assassin needs a break or two" Ezio said, noting the dark circles underneath his ancestor's eyes  
Altair frowned, he did not want to admit it, but his descendant was right. The little sleep he had been able to get now and again was not enough anymore… perhaps he needed to get away from the massive amount of work piled on his desk and collect his thoughts somewhere… away from Masyaf.  
"… Noted…" he said sullenly  
Ezio smiled but soon found himself laughing as well.  
When he finally stopped, Altair was staring at him as if he had just grown a second head.  
"What could possibly be so funny?"  
"This whole situation I'm afraid" his arms opened wide, gesturing the majestic scenery around him, turning in a circle before plopping himself into the grass with one last laugh. He stared up at the stars as he continued.  
"Just a moment ago I was hoping that I would find some answers in my sleep and now here I am talking to the founder of all that I believe in, within my dreams"  
He shook his head in disbelief "perhaps I am going mad after all"  
Altair chuckled before lying down next to his descendant in the tall grass.  
"Perhaps we both are"  
They lay there in silence, staring up at the night sky that was familiar to both assassins, despite living in worlds centuries apart.  
Even when they returned to worlds completely different to the one the other lived, they knew one thing for sure:  
Though the world may continue to advance, will change into something that could hardly be recognized to those who had inhabited it in the past, the heavens that they stared upon would remain the same.  
Though the languages and techniques, the robes and laws would modernize…  
The Creed would remain the same:  
Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine  
Nulla é reale, tutto é lecito  
Nothing is true, Everything is permitted


End file.
